THE RAGE OF THE SAYIN PART 2
by tarualdragon96
Summary: what happens after reyu and goku die and come back


I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z.

THE RAGE OF THE SAIYAN'S PART 2

i was in other wold with my dad "where to now?" i asked looking at my dad. "i dont know i-" my and my dad was interrupted "get in back of the line" said a random voice as we turned around to see who it was my eyes widened it was a spirit "can you please follow me" said a voice behind me so i turn aroud and a small skinny dude is staring me dead in the face "why?" i asked "cause king yema will see you now" said the man walking away as we followed him we noticed the long line of spirits "dad does this seem fishy to you" i asked "yeah but its other world neither of us have been here before" said my dad "it normaly is like this"said the stranger "ohh so many people die each day"i said "over a million" said the man as we continued walking.

KING YEMA'S PALACE

"here we are the check in counter"said the skinny man "thank you well see puselves in" i said and pushed open the door "ohh hello goku and son reyu i am king yema" said a giant man with a book and a pen in hand "thank you sir' i said "yes thank you" said my father."ohh i see you've made it here safe" said a new voice and when i turned around to see who it was "kami how did you get here your not dead are you" i asked "no im here to ask king yema to allow you to travel snake way to train with king kai" said kami "well im allowing it cause if the truth is that those saiyans are heading to earth i dont need them killing everyone" said king yema "ok thank you king yema" said me and my father and we bowed. "GEKI" yelled king yema "yes sir how may i help you" said the blue man who showed us the way here "show them the begining of snake way" said king yema "yes sir" said the blue man and we followed him out.

THE BEGINING OF SNAKE WAY

"wow how long is this snake' said my dad and i started laughing "its over a million miles" said geki "thank you for showing us the way geki we'll be ok from here" i said and me and my father took off down snake way.

SNAKE WAY

"how much longer are we gonna run reyu" said my dad 'your older and have been doing martial arts longer than i have you should have more stamina than i do" i yelled back. so i stopped running and walked back to my dad "we need to get to king kai's place so we have plenty of time to train" i said "well im hungry" said my dad and i slapped myself.

A RANDOM PALACE

"what is this place" i said as we stopped "i dont know but we have been traveling for day's withought food or water" said my dad rushing to the doors "he is going to get himself killed"  
i thought and then laughed "ohh wait he already has and so have i" i sad to myself. we knocked on the door and a woman with green skin opened the door. "ohh we have visitors for the lady airebella' said the woman who took our hands and pulled us in. i knew from the begining that we have gotten ourselves into something we couldnt handle."lady airebella you have visitors"  
yelled the green girl and another green lady came out and then another but this one had a white fur scarf around her neck "ohh such darling visitors' said the woman who i thought to be lady airebella."ohh look at you boys your dirty and covered in sweat would you like to take a bath in the sauna while my servants prepare a feast" said lady airebella looking at us like she was deciding wich of us was better looking. "ok" said my dad as quick as he could before i could even get a word in."follow me" said the lady who walked us in and as we followed her my eyes seemed to ajust to whatever this lady was but i played along.

THE SAUNA

"wow this water is awsome" said my dad and i could feel something watching us "yeah but we have something watching us"i said "no we dont son we are alone this is a private sauna" said my father but i knew someone was watching us and i looked to the side it was lady airebella who was watching us "how is the bath boy's" said the lady and me and my dad got out o had my towel on my dad didnt and the lady blushed "well now the feast is ready come on in" said lady airebella.

THE DINNING ROOM

"WOW THIS IS ALOT OF FOOD" my dad yelled at the top of his lungs "dad you just eat im gonna sit here and try to take a nap" i said wich was a total lie i just sat in the chair with my feet on the table and pretended to be asleep half hour later my dad was done eating and the green women came in the room again "all full" they asked in unison "yes ma'am" said my dad and i sat there pretending to be asleep still "well before you go would you like a drink and we would like to show you our apreciation dance to you" said one of the lady's "ok" said my dad they handed my daad a glass of juice and his brain wasnt thinking i could smell the strong scent of tranqualizer in the drink i was gonna let him drink it just to play along. as he drank it they started the dance with two lady's on the platform with swords and my dad passed out. they sourounded me and my father and started hissing then i thought about it snake women green skin and hissing so as the first claw touched me i jumped up in the air and kicked the one on the right in the face sending her flying and jumped over the others surrounding me then they all came at me. "ohh yeah this is the kinda fight i need" i said and grabbed a punch and kicked the snake women in the gut that tried to hit me and then threw her at an oncoming snake woman "that right come on" i yelled and kicked another snake woman in the head and sent her into the nearest wall then the wall's around me changed into pink slimy worm like things that i knew where intestines."dad wake up we have to go" i said punching a snake woman in the gut and kicking her legs out from under her only to have her face be crushed under the strength of my knee. "DAD WE NEED TO GO" i yelled again and this time he snapped right to it "im up" he said and we took off flyinh out of this snakes stomach.

OTHER WORLD AGAIN

the giant snake castle tried to chase us but we where to fast for it to catch us and it transformed back into a castle to lour in more wandering strangers.

5 DAY'S LATER

"hey dad look it the end of snake way" i said and we raced past it and almost both fell into hell. "hey son look a planet" said my dad and we took off towards it.

THE PLANET

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH" we yelled as we plummeted toward the planet.  
flipped and landed in a couch and fell over and my dad just hit the ground face first "the gravity here is wicked" i said "hey look son its king kai"said my father pointing to a monkey "i refuse to train under a monkey i said trying to stand up and when i got up i noticed my father moving in a crouch doing what the monkey did "your father must be into some real monkey buissness" said a voice coming from behind us.i turned around and didnt know that there was a house on this planet. "i guess he has gone bananas" i said and the man busted out laughing "i like you kid ill train you but your father has to prove his worth instead of just hanging around" said the man :so i guess your king kai" i said "the one and only he said and my father stopped messing around with the monkey and came over "hello king kai im goku would you considering me for training to?" my father asked "sure but only if you can catch bubbles" said king kai "who is bubbles?" asked my father and king kai pointed to the monkey "ok just give me a second" said my dad as he started taking off his weighted boots his shirt and his wristbands "ok im ready" said my dad "put all that stuff back on if you use wighted clothes on a planet with 10 times earths gravity you will get stronger quickly" said king kai "ok" said my dad and he put his clothing back on "hey king kai do you know how to talk through someones mind?"  
i asked "yes i do why?" asked king kai "cause i want to talk to my friend on earth while my dad deals with is buisness" i said "ok put your hand on my back and think of the person" said king kai. i put my hand on his back and thought about saya "saya,saya are you there its me rey" i said "reyu reyu where are you" asked saya questioningly "its ok im in other world training with king kai" i explained "when are you coming back" she asked "not until the fight with the saiyans" i said "i wish you where here its not funny training with picolo gohan turned into a giant ape and trashed the place picolo left us to train" she said "wait picolo left you and gohan alone to train by yourselves" i asked "yes we where doing well until gohan changed" she said laughing "well where is picolo?" i asked " asleep its 2 oclock in the morning here" she said ohh sorry for waking you up i dont know what time it is there only here sorry" i explained and apologized for "its ok i wasnt sleeping i was looking at the stars"  
saya explained "ohh ok well ill let you try to get some sleep and ill talk to you another time when its not 2 oclock in the morning" i said laughing "ok but when you get back i want to talk to you alone" she said "ok saya goodnight" i said and took my hand off of king kai's back "thank you king kai" i said "your welcome and just to let you know just from listening i could tell she was stronger than before" said king kai "HEY LOOK I CAUGHT THE MONKEY" yelled my dad as he held bubbles up for us to see. "awsome dad now we can both start training right kind kai right" i said "yup now would you like to start training?" asked king kai and our stomaches growled "sorry i havent eatin since i died and my dad hasnt eaten since lady airebella's place so can we eat first?" i asked "ok we can eat first" said king kai. after king kai made us dinner we started training

SAYA'S POINT OF VIEW

THE MOUNATAIN RANGES

"wow i havent talked to him in forever and now i finaly get to talk to him and its over thoughts wow" i thought as i lay down to go to sleep,

THE MORNING

"hey rise and shine sleeping beuty its time to train" said picolo and i knew i had to get up or it would be a lazer eye awakening for me "im up im up" i said jumping up onto my feet from the ground "hey picolo gohan i talked to reyu last night he is taining with king kai in other world" i explained to them both "you realy talked to my brother" asked gohan "yup he is with your dad but your dad wasnt talking he had business to take care of" i explained "now i guess we start training" i asked "you got it blondie" said picolo "its gonna be a long day" i thought.

SPARRING TIME IN THE MOUNTAINS

"come on you can be quicker than that your are quicker than that" said picolo as he dodged a kicked to the head and punched me in the gut with his right hand and grabbed my leg with his hand and started spinning around and around and let me go and i went flying towards a mountain "oww" i said climbing out of my body shaped hole."picolo can me and saya spar now you and her have been sparing all morning" yelled gohan from sitting down on the mountain i had just been thrown into "fine you little brat get up here" yelleed picolo and gohan flew up here. "begin"  
yelled picolo and gohan charged at me and tried to punch me in the face but i dodged it and grabed his arm and fliped him over me and kicked him in the back sending him flying "come on gohan i know im 12 your 11 and reyu is 12 and he has more power than both of us combined if we train real hard we could possibly match him" i yelled to gohan "ok saya lets train real hard saya" gohan yelled to me and i smiled for the first time since reyu died. we charged at each other i threw a punch and he dodged it he threw a kick and i caught it and tried picolo's spin move but gohan stopped it by kicking me in the face and punched me in the gut then he tried to knee me in the face but i caught his leg and brought him close and punched him in the face and kicked him in the side sending him flying and i grabbed him from the back and spun towards the ground and when we got close i let go and flew off while he went headfirst into the ground and got stuck there "hey thats cheating" gohan said while getting his head out of the ground "all is fair in love and war gohan" i yelled laughing.

THAT NIGHT

"wow that was a good day you to" said picolo "especialy you saya when you pulled that spinning move on gohan i was impressed" said picolo "thank you picolo i apreciate it" i said "no problem keep it up tomorow we have another busy day so get some sleep" explained picolo. i slept well that night just knowing reyu was ok "i hope to see you soon reyu i miss you" i thought to myself as i fell asleep becuase i knew it would be a long while before i saw reyu again.

REYU'S P.O.V OTHER WORLD 1 YEAR LATER

"wow dad its been a long time since we have seen everybody" i said stretching "yeah i cant wait to see them all" said my dad doing the same stretches "GUY'S GUY'S I FORGOT TRAVEL TIME WHEN WE STARTED TRAINING I DIDNT COMPENSAIT THE TRAVEL TIME INTO THE TIME WE COULD TRAIN" we stared at king kai with eyes the size of saucers "HOW LONG IS THE TRAVEL TIME" i yelled "its two day's down snake way"said king kai "damit king kai you have to think of these things before hand" i said "forget the travel dad grab hold of me" i said and my father grabed my shoulder and i took my stance i stood up straight puffed out my chest and bent my arms at my waist "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" my energy flowed around us and we dissapeard "hey where did you guy's go" said king kai "were at the check in station king kai reyu learned how to teleport" said my dad. "ok good luck with the fight boy's" said king kai. "boy's we have to go now" said kami "alright alright keep your pants on kami" i said and we grabed his arm and we where on earth "ok boy's pg help your friends their in danger" said kami but we where already gone

KORIN'S PLACE

"korin got any sensu beans" my father yelled "yeah heres the last of em use them well goku"  
yelled korin. my dad ate one and i ate one and we flew off towards the battlefield

THE BATTLEFIELD 2 HOURS LATER

we landed and looked around to see our fallen friens "tien" gou said and his energy flared "chiaustu"i said and my energy flared with anger "yamcha"said my father and our energy's flared again "picolo" and we realised the dragon balls where gone and our energy's flared again "krillin" i said and krillin moved his head and looked at us and smiled "eat this it will help krillin" i said and threw him a sensu bean and dad went over and fed one to gohan.  
"krillin where's saya" i asked and krillin pointed to a big guy who had minor damage done to him and his armor was destroyed and in his big meaty hands was saya's throat, he was trying to choke her to death until he saw us and dropped her to the ground unconscious "HOW DARE YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER YOU PATHETIC EXUSE FOR A SAIYAN" i yelled "PATHETIC WHO ARE YOU CALLING PATHECTIC YOU ANNOYING LITTLE RUNT" yelled the man "before i loose my cool whats ur name" i said "im nappa and thats vegeta" said nappa pointing to himself and the man sitting on a rock.  
"NOW IVE LOST MY TEMPER YOU TWO DARE TO HURT OUR FRIENDS AND MY BEST FRIEND WHILE I WATCH I DONT THINKS SO" i yelled as and i tried to walk over to saya. "NOPE YOU LITTLE BRAT NOT UNTIL YOU GO THROUGH ME" yelled nappa and i didnt want to deal with him so i punched him in the gut and kicked him in the head sending him flying "OHH SO YOU WANA PLAY THAT GAME HUH" and he rushed at me i stopped him and sent him flying again ith a kick to the head again. i kneeled down next to saya "hey saya,saya wake up" i said and her eyes fluttered open "reyu" and passed out again. i fed her two sensu beans and her bruises cleared up and she slept peacefully "YOU HURT MY FRIEND AND NOW IM GONNA HURT YOU YOU DICK" my energy flared and i couldnt control myself "REYU CONTROL YOUR ENERGY" yelled my father but it was to late i took my power stance and started powering up "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH"  
my body started to spark pebbles started to float around me "THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU EVER BREATH EARTH'S AIR" i yelled and my body changed for a second my hair grew and turned gold then back to black it did that a few times and then i was myself again "YOU WANT A REAL FIGHT THEN ILL GIVE YOU ONE ILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER COME BACK YOU DIE HERE AND NOW" i charged and was so fast i had my hand sunk into nappas stomach but not through him "HOW DOES THAT FEEL YOU BALD HEADED BASTARD" i grunted out i couldnt control my anger "DAD IM GONNA LAUNCH HIM AND YOU USE THE KAIOKEN TO HIT HIM" i yelled and i launched nappa dad just wanted to help "KAIOKEN" he yelled and elbowed nappa in the stomach and did the kaioken again to get to the ground faster than nappa and nappa landed on my fathers knee on his back breaking his spine "SCUM YOU HURT OUR FRIENDS AND WE HURT YOU" said my father and threw nappa over to vegeta "vegeta vegeta help me" and nappa held out his hand and vegeta took it and said "of course ill help you nappa" and he launched nappa into the air and hit him with a ki blast obliterating his body and killing him "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN PARTNER" i yelled only getting angrier at these so called saiyans "cause i could and because he was a weakling"  
said vegeta "YOU ARE NOT A SAIYAN WE ARE THE REAL SAIYANS IF YOU ARE SAPOSEDLY A SAIYAN THEN I DONT WANT TO BE" i yelled at the top of my lungs and my dad held me back because i was gonna charge this guy "reyu stand down this guy is stronger than both of us i can feel it" said my dad "fine we take this fight somewhere else so nobody gets hurt" i said "fine where to now" asked vegeta "follow us" i said and we took off at full speed and vegeta right behind us.

ABOVE THE MOUNTAIN RANGES

"ALRIGHT WE STOP AND FIGHT HERE" yelled vegeta demandingly and we floated down towards the mountain ranges

THE MOUNTAIN RANGES

"who shall i fight first" vegeta said "ill figth you first" i said and stepped forward.  
we rushed at each other and our knee's connected and sparks started to fly "you hurt my friends and you hurt my best friend today you die" i grunted out. we jumped back and rushed again he tried to throw a punch at my face "good try" i said and grabbed his arm i kicked him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him i threw him to the ground and landed on him "you will not survive this fight trust me" i said getting off of him "you little brat you think that little attack barely hurt and he kicked my feet out from under me but i put my hand onto the ground to stop myself from falling and when he tried to get up i put all my strength into a kick and sent him flying into a mountain "dont ever try that again" i grunted out and my anger made my energy flare again "wow you little runt you've got power to show but can you back up the power with the skill to use it?" asked vegeta breaking the small mountain he was in to pieces. my energy kept flareing and my bdy changed again my hair grew and turned gold again my body grew in size and my strength increased and i didnt know what was hapening "i dont know whats going on here but im still going to kill you" i said my voice still angry"  
i looked at him and his eyes where wide with suprise "how can, how can a runt you age have the powers of a supersaiyan" asked vegeta "a what?" i asked "a supersaiyan a form saiyans get that proves their powers have grown beyond compare its an unbeatable form "then it looks like you lo-" my sentance was cut off because vegeta teleported behind me and knocked me out by hitting me in the back of the neck "unstopable if you know how to use it" chuckled vegeta."wow" was final thing i said before passing out.

GOKU'S P.O.v

"REYU" i yelled as my son hit the ground after being nocked out by vegeta. "well now looks we have a supersayin in our midst and his father still to go" said vegeta "DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON AGAIN VEGETA" i yelled "try to stop me" said vegeta and i charged him only to be blocked by vegeta "oh come now kakarot you can do better than that" taunted vegeta "kiaoken"  
i yelled and kicked vegeta in the head and flew at him when he was flying i kicked him back to the ground and stomped on his face "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY SON" i yelled at vegeta who kicked me into a mountain and jumped into the air "ITS TIME YOU SAW THE POWER OF A TRUE SAIYAN WARRIOR" vegeta yelled at me as he started powering up. after vegeta was finished powering up he just completely dissapeared "cant see me can you" said vegeta "where are you" i asked "right here" said vegeta and i got punched in the gut and then kicked into the side of a mountain. i powerd up and sent a kick and it hit him i could tell it and then he reapeard "ha"  
i yelled. "OHH YEAH WELL IF YOU DODGE THIS ATTACK THE WHOLE PLANET WILL BE DESTROYED ,GALICK GUN" yelled vegeta "i had to block it "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" i yelled and threw the wave at vegetas galick gun "HA YOU THINK THAT PUNY LITTLE WAVE WILL STOP MY GALIC GUN" taunted vegeta "KAIOKEN TIMES 2" i yelled and my power increased and the wave increased in power and size.

REYU'S P.O.V

"ughh what happened" i said as i got up and felt the energy flareing and i looked and found my father was fighting off a beam from vegeta and if i let my father die again my mother would kill me literaly. i still had no idea what happened before but i was my normal self. i jumped up next to my father "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" i yelled and the wave got bigger but vegeta's still had the advantage "KIOKEN TIMES 2" i yelled and the wave pushed vegeta's back but not to him KAIOKEN TIMES 3" we both yelled and the wave sent vegeta's beam back alot more "YOU CANT WIN I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS" yelled vegeta in anger "DAD WE HAVE TO DO IT" i yelled cause the sound from the beams was to loud to talk normaly "ok son are you ready" he looked at me and i noded in aproval "KAIOKEN TIME 4" we yelled and the beam got bigger "NO DONT DO IT I SAID NEVER GO ABOVE A DOUBLE YOUR BODY;S ARENT READY FOR IT" king kai yelled at us through mind link. the beam sent vegeta's wave back and vegeta went for a ride on the ka-me-ha-me-ha wave. "dad my body is numb and i cant move" i said and my body was sparking from using the kaioken "its ok son he will be gone for awhile" said my dad and just then gohan and krillin landed next to us "DADDY,REYU YOUR OK" yelled gohan and he jumped on me krillin smacked my dad in the back saying "good job goku" and we both yelled in pain "dont our body's are taking the toll from using the kaioken to much" i said, and we fell onto our back and yelled in pain again "dad how long till he gets back" i asked "a few minutes son he is going for a ride for now" my father said to me as we lay their trying to get air and forget about the pain of the kaioken.

20 MINUTES LATER

"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY" a voice said in front of us "dammit im still not ready to fight" i said "its ok son ill handle it while you rest up a bit more" said my dad "thanks dad" i said and just laid there on the rock while my father fought vegeta. "i have a trick to show you" said vegeta as he threw a ball of light in the sky and then when he looked at it his face went weird "ugh,ugh,ugh,ugh" he grunted and he started growing fur and getting bigger in size "whats going on" i thought "hey kid eat these" said a voice and it was yajirobe holding a new batch of sensu beans "give me three" i said and opened my mouth and he put the sensu beans in my mouth and as i chewed them the first one healed me the second sensu bean fully restored my energy and the third and final sensu bean threw my energy through the room and i got up jumping onto my feet from my back and then i saw what vegeta was "A GIANT MONKEY REALY?" i said laughing "HEY THIS FORM CAN CRUSH YOU ALL" taunted the monkey "ok bobo"  
i said and he tried to grab me but i jumped onto his arm ran up to his face and kicked him in the snout "AHHHH YOU LITTLE BRAT" yelled vegeta and he threw another swipe at me and i dodged it. he lunged at me and grabbed me "HAHA I HAVE YOU NOW AND IM GONNA SCUISH YOU TO DEATH" he said and started squeezing me and i could tell he was trying his hardest "yawn" i said and wiggled my arms out and put them in front of my eyes fingers spread "EVERYBODY CLOSE YOU EYES"  
i yelled and everybody closed and covered their eyes "SOLAR FLARE" i yelled and a giant flash of light filled the area "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BUAUTIFUL EYES YOU BRAT" yelled vegeta throwing me into a mountain to get rid of me so he could cover his eyes. i looked at yajirobe and nudged my head towards vegeta's tail and mouthed the words "cut it off" and he did just that he ran at vegeta and cut off his tail "YOU FAT BASTARD YOU CUT OFF MY TAIL" yelled vegeta as he changed into a human again and knocked yajirobe away.  
i watched as vegeta's eyes healed and the only outline of a person he could see was gohans.  
he attacked and punched gohan in the gut and need him in the face sending him flying. i had an idea and i had to let people get hurt for it to wok and as vegeta hit gohan i felt that energy again "just a little longer for me to get more angry gohan and i can help" i said silently so nobody could hear. when gohan landed vegeta picked him up by the collar of his clothes and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into a mountain. the energy was almost ready "just a few more minutes gohan" i said. vegeta picked gohan from the mountain and headbutted him knocking him out. the energy was ready and i was angry as hell i hated sitting back and having to use my brother as a piece of bait. i broke out of the mountain "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH"  
i yelled and i changed again my hair was spiky and gold and i was sourounded with tons of energy at my disposal " i still have no idea what this form is but i feel more powerfull than i ever have" i spoke to myself. vegeta must have felt my energy change because as soon as it happened he turned around and teleported trying to knock me out again but i teleported and grabbed him from behind "now you die" i said and we fell towards the ground and as we were about to hit i let go of vegeta and he went headfirst into the ground and i landed a few feet away when he got to his feet dazed and bruised i jumped in front of him crouched down, pulled my fist back jumped towards vegeta and gave him the uppercut of his life as we where in the air i gathere power and kicked him in the stomach sonding him flying farther. "YOU HURT MY BROTHER , YOU HURT MY FRIENDS , YOU HURT MY FATHER , AND YOU HURT MY FRIEND SAYA IM GOING TO KILL YOU" and i headbutted him breaking his nose. i kicked him in the side and sent him into a mountain "you think you stand a chance even as a supersaiyan" said vegeta caughing up blood.  
"i have enough power in my liitle finger than you have in your entire body" i said and i punched him through the mountain. i tunred to my brother thinking that vegeta was nocked out i grabbed gohan and gave him to my dad "go find everybody and keep them safe ill handle vegeta" i said "krillin go with him and bring yajirobe" i told him and he noded at me and they took off. vegeta came out of nowhere and kicked me in the side and sending me flying i flipped and landed on my feet and slid "nice sneak attack and since i liked it ill let you keep attacking" i said and vegeta lunged at me punching me in the gut and i didnt move or flinch "is that all you have" i said grabbing his arm and kneeing him in the gut and when he backed away to get air i used the move up cloose "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" and the beam hit vegeta making him scream in pain "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" when the dust cleared vegeta lay their broken and bruised and pressing his glove and i heard the whoosh " you better be ready next time or ill kill you" i said and vegeta crawled towards his space ship. i helped him up and put his arm over my shoulder and said "you know helping people brings big changes in life vegeta think about joining us we could help you train alot" i said and put him in his spaceship "why would i ever help you and those week bunch of saiyans im gone" said vegeta and the ship took off. i knew vegeta would change his mind.

THE FIELDS

i landed still in supersaiyan form "vegeta got away" i said and looked at saya covered in bruises "are you ok" i asked "reyu what happened to you and yes im fine" asked saya looking me over from head to toe "im in a powerfull saiyan form known as a supersaiyan , its what helped me defeat vegeta" i said "ohh ok so i have to talk to you can we go somewhere please" saya asked "sure ill carry you i dont need you wasting energy" i said and picked her up bridal style.

ORANGE STAR CITY ROOFTOPS

"ahh what a breeze" said saya taking in as much air as she could "you needed to talk to me?"  
i askd "yes, reyu weve been friends since we where kids and where teenagers now and i know right now is kinda hard on all of us due to our friends dying but reyu i cant hold it in anymore i like you reyu" explained saya "i like you to" i said leaning against the railing "no not like that reyu i love you i want to be ur gf" said saya and she walked over and kissed me.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
